


Breathe You In

by hammer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Depression, Drinking, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depressed and disillusioned Leonard McCoy is on his way to California after his divorce. He makes a pit stop in Iowa and meets a young man who puts a serious dent in his drinking. What has Leonard done to deserve such wonders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Rochester](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rochester/pseuds/rochester) for suggesting the title, beta-ing this fic and for being such a lovely cheerleader. Any remaining mistakes are purely my fault.

The bar below Leonard McCoy's motel room was surprisingly full of life for a week day. There were a few couples chatting quietly over drinks, a table of youths laughing loudly as they shared assorted appetizers and pitchers of beer, and a handful of inevitable local barflies seated at the bar, holding on to their drinks like they were buoys. McCoy figured he'd fit right in with them so he sat down on a free stool and ordered a drink.

Jim Kirk's friend tapped him on the shoulder, but Jim's attention was elsewhere altogether. His gaze had followed the tall scruffy man as he'd strolled in and sat down at the bar. His friend poked him hard in the arm, and Jim swatted at his hand before tearing his eyes away from the handsome dark haired stranger. The group wanted Jim's input on where to go next and he made a couple of half-hearted suggestions. Jim already knew he'd stay behind.

The road trip to California was supposed to give McCoy an opportunity to sort out the chaos in his mind, but so far, he'd only ended up drinking too much to keep the depression and self-hatred at bay. What the hell had he been thinking? As if by some miracle, he could have healed all his wounds and gotten rid of all his regret, then built a new life for himself in San Francisco. Leonard didn't believe in miracles. He didn't believe in much of anything anymore.

Leonard welcomed the burn of the bourbon in his throat and kept to himself, his attention going back and forth between his drink and the television without really seeing it, much in the same way he didn't quite see anything around him anymore. Everything seemed to fade back into the background, gray joyless scenery just passing him by.

Leonard had been sipping his third or fourth bourbon when a young man sat down on the stool next to him, lifting an empty glass in the bartender's direction.

“Another rum and coke, Sylvia,” he asked the barmaid, before turning to Leo.

“Anything for you, Jim,” a woman who could have been McCoy's mom replied, playfully winking at the young man.

“Not from here, uh?” Jim asked McCoy cheerfully.

“What gave me away?” Leonard took a few seconds to observe the meddling customer. The first thing he noticed in the young man's perfectly chiseled face was his incredible blue eyes, then his lush pink lips.

“Well, _I'm_ from here,” Jim said, pointing at his own chest. “And I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I'd seen your eyes before...” he added with small smirk, gazing directly into the older man's hazel eyes.

Leo raised an eyebrow and looked at Jim sideways. “Are you hitting on me, kid?” he asked in a low voice that wouldn't carry over to the other customers.

Jim waited until Sylvia had dropped off his drink and walked away.

“I dunno. Is it working?” Jim replied, blue eyes roaming over Leonard appreciatively.

Leo snorted. The line was cheesy as hell, but it was an effective way to test the waters of Leo's sexual orientation. McCoy had no idea what the kid saw in front of him that could be deemed attractive. _Nothing to see here, move along._

“Maybe,” McCoy had replied cautiously instead. He could feel the alcohol working, making it easier for him to be reckless and more likely to make bad choices.

“Then yes. I am,” Jim had said, his full lips curling into a lopsided seductive smile.

Damn, the kid was _gorgeous_. Leo felt jolts of lust crisscross his lower abdomen.

Had Jim lost a bet to his friends and now had to try and pick up the old lonely guy at the bar? McCoy turned around and saw that Jim's buddies were all gone. If Leo had been the target of a prank, they would have stuck around to have a good laugh at his expense.

Everything about Jim - the glint in his eye, the way he moved, the clothes he wore - screamed 'bad boy'. For a minute, Leonard wondered if the kid was after money. _Tough luck._

“If it's money you're after, you better move on. Save yourself some grief,” McCoy told Jim, staring at the ice in his glass.

“Money?” Jim asked, tilting his head, puzzled. Then he realized that the stranger was taking him for a hooker. Jim figured he kind of deserved that, and he laughed heartily, without bitterness, truly amused by the assumption. “No, man. Not money.”

“Good, because the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, all I got left is my bones,” Leonard grumbled, draining the last drops of his drink.

“Bones. _That's_ what I'm after,” Jim replied before sipping his cocktail.

“Bones?” Leonard asked with a frown. He waved at the the barmaid for another drink.

“Yeah, _your_ bones. I was hoping to jump them,” Jim said with a grin. Leonard shook his head, but he could not help cracking a smile. Heat spread through Jim's body at the sight.

**

A few more drinks, a brand new nickname and dozens of cheesy pick-up lines later, Leo had finally decided to take Jim back to his room above the bar.

McCoy had no idea why anyone, especially someone as good looking as Jim Kirk, would want to take him to bed. It wasn't for his looks; he looked like a dirty bum these days. He was tired, unshaven, and unkempt. All Leonard could see when he looked in the mirror was a broke 'ungrateful son' and a 'selfish husband'. What the hell did Jim see?

Leo had immediately wanted to take a shower. That was the least he could do for Jim. Hell, he would have shaved if there had been time.

As he washed his hair, Leo wondered if it had been a good idea to leave Jim alone with his belongings. But then, he remembered he owned nothing of value. His PADD was on the nightstand, but it was password protected and had GPS with safety features to shut it down if stolen. Leo quickly finished washing up, intent on getting back to Jim as soon as possible. But when he finally settled his hand on the doorknob, Leo's pulse started to race wildly. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

When Leonard stepped out of the bathroom, he found Jim holding the PADD. He had thrown his small leather jacket over the armrest of the chair and laid down across the mattress. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged his plump backside.

“It's locked,” McCoy announced, trying really hard to look at the back of Jim's head rather than his ass.

“So I noticed,” Jim said, taking a moment to put the device back where he'd found it. He rolled over on his back and leaned back on his elbows. There wasn't any guilt in Jim's eyes when he looked at McCoy, only mild amusement that vanished as soon as he took in the sight in front of him.

Leonard had forgotten to bring a change of clothes in the bathroom, so he was only wearing a towel around his hips. Beads of water dripped down his tanned skin, making their way from his wet hair onto his broad, solid shoulders, all the way down his slender waist. The towel was very low on his hips, and Jim could see the crease there, and the trail of dark brown hairs under his navel.

“Whoa...” Jim breathed.

Leo frowned. “What?” he asked incredulously, unable to fathom what Jim could see that would cause this kind of reaction. He'd been on the road for days, barely sleeping. He'd been eating poorly and drinking too much for weeks. He felt totally out of shape.

That Bones was oblivious to his own charms, only made him hotter in Jim's eyes. Jim licked his lips and pushed himself forward until he could sit on the edge of the mattress. He kicked off his shoes, eyes trained on Leo, and cocked his head, openly leering at McCoy's body.

“C'mere,” he whispered hoarsely.

Leo wavered in the doorway, thinking of retreating to the bathroom to hide, but the unmistakable heat in Jim's eyes added considerable weight to his request. Instead of running, Leo approached the bed, stopping only when he was right in front of Jim.

The blue eyes flicked up to Leo's face, then back to Leo's body. Jim leaned closer, hovering near to the crest of Leo's hip. Leo shivered; partly because he was wet and the room was a bit chilly. But mostly because he could feel Jim's breath on his skin. _So close..._

Leo gasped when Jim finally pressed his lips to the sensitive skin under his hip. He tried to suppress the resulting tremors, only partly succeeding. Jim licked one water drop, glancing up at Leo who was watching raptly. Using nothing but his mouth, Jim made his way to Leo's other hip, his hot tongue swiping at more droplets, licking right above the towel, never once lifting a hand.

When Jim reached the other side, he hummed and licked his lips, as if he'd just eaten something particularly delicious. The movement sent dizzying lust through McCoy.

Jim had known he'd enjoy what the older man had under his clothes. He looked scruffy, but Jim liked that. He had been taken with the older man as soon as he had noticed him sitting at the bar. Then Jim had tried talking to him and it all had been downhill from there.

Jim found everything about Leonard McCoy enthralling. _Everything_. The striking color of his eyes, the shape of his generous bottom lip, his highly expressive eyebrows, the low pitch rumble of his voice, the gruffness of his tone, the barely there Southern drawl, the sarcasm he wielded expertly; everything had made Jim grow even more smitten.

Even though McCoy had invited him up to his room with the obvious expectation of sex, Kirk could feel Leonard's hesitation. Whatever the reason behind it, Jim was determined to overcome it and stay the night.

Jim raised both arms and wrapped them around Leo's middle, pressing his warm cheek to his abdomen. Leo stumbled forward, surprised by the sudden, strangely intimate embrace. Jim persisted, and Leo eventually relaxed, dropping his hands on top of Jim's head and on his shoulder.

Leo's groin was nestled in the crook of Jim's neck, and more blood was flowing to it with each passing second. Jim could feel the growing bulge through the terry cloth, and tentative warm fingertips rubbing his shoulder, and threading through his hair. He loosened his hold around Leo's waist to run his splayed hands up and down his lower back, looking up at Leonard with dark eyes.

“Sit down,” he murmured, gently pulling at Leo's wrist. Leo let himself be tugged and sat down next to Jim.

“Stay right here,” Jim instructed quietly. He got up to turn off the lamp by the bed, as well as the bathroom light Leo had left on. Jim left only the lamp by the door on, plunging the room in a semi-darkness he hoped Leonard would find more soothing.

Jim returned to Leo and stood in front of him with an impish glint in his blue eyes. Leo raised an eyebrow at him. If Bones felt uneasy about being the only one almost naked, then Jim was more than happy to restore the balance.

Jim grasped the hem of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it up. Leo's eyebrow fell back into place as he watched Jim peel the garment off his muscular body. Jim even turned on the spot, giving Leo a 360 degrees view. _Show off._

Leo felt relief at not being the focus of attention anymore, and he was really enjoying Jim's little spectacle. After the t-shirt hit the floor, Jim undid his belt and the button of his jeans, then pulled down the zipper before turning his back on Leo. He pushed down his pants, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs that seemed glued to him. Leo smirked when Jim fumbled slightly as he pulled the pants off both feet in turn. _Real smooth, kid._

Jim stood facing the other way, shot a playful look at Leo over his shoulder then turned around slowly. Jim exuded confidence from every pore, with good reasons. His muscular body was the perfect combination of hard and soft lines, and Leonard's gaze drifted down taking in every detail. The strong shoulders and arms, the sturdy chest with its light dusting of golden brown hair, the defined abs, and the cute belly button amid a trail of darker brown hair that continued below the hem of the boxers.

Leo swallowed hard and stared at the outline of Jim's hard-on in the tight underwear. He felt torn between reaching out to touch Jim, and rubbing his own hard-on through the towel, but he didn't dare do either.

As if Jim had sensed that Leo didn't know what to do with his hands, he stepped closer and pulled Leo to him, making him lay his cheek on his stomach. Leo wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, mimicking the embrace Jim had given him moments earlier. Jim petted Leo's hair reassuringly with one hand and kneaded his shoulder with the other. Leo breathed deeply, relishing the warmth of Jim's body against his.

“Been a while?” Jim asked, his tone soft.

“Yeah,” Leo croaked.

“With a man, or at all?”

“At all. And even longer with a man...” Leo explained, without looking at Jim. He exhaled deeply, surprised that the admission had helped release some of his tension. Was he that easy to read, or was Jim particularly perceptive? A bit of both, probably.

“Well, if it's any comfort, it's been a while for me too,” Jim confided.

Leo snorted in disbelief.

“What? Don't believe me?” Jim asked through a smile, succeeding in sounding slightly indignant. Apparently Bones thought Jim got laid a lot.

“I don't hit on every guy I come across, just so you know,” Jim added quickly, unwittingly making Leo's stomach flip flop. Even though Leo didn't understand Jim's reasons to be here, hearing Jim say that made him feel special. He held on to Jim a little tighter.

After a long moment, Jim gently broke the hug. He pushed Leo back by the shoulders until he was flat on his back, then Jim crawled on top of him. The look Bones gave him was heated, although still tinged with uncertainty.

Jim hovered, one centimeter short of McCoy's lips, a predatory look in his eyes as he purposely let his hunger show through. Jim wanted Leonard to see how much he wanted him. Jim waited as long as he could -which was about three whole seconds- before closing the small gap and kissing the man below him.

Holding back wasn't easy with such an attractive man trapped under him, but Jim Kirk was set on taking his time, and he patiently waited for Leo to loosen up and respond.

The kiss started off gentle, with Jim's lips on Leo's, soft and wet. Then it picked up in intensity as Jim turned up the heat, his tongue slipping inside Leo's mouth, a hand cupping his rough cheek. Jim pressed his chest down on Leo's, and soon, their flat stomachs also came in contact, skin on skin. When Jim's clothed erection finally rubbed against Bones's through the towel, Leo moaned into Jim's mouth.

Jim hummed his approval of Leo's reaction. Leo let go of the comforter he had been grasping nervously and settled his hands on the small of Jim's back, pulling him closer. He parted his lips a little more, and Jim instantly took advantage of it, sliding his tongue deeper against Leo's, tasting traces of bourbon on it.

Jim pulled back from the kiss. “I love kissing you, Bones. I could do this all night,” he murmured, noticing how the gold of Leo's irises had been swallowed by their dilated pupils. He continued kissing Leonard for a little while longer, undulating his body on Leo's, trying to touch as much skin as he could, until McCoy ground his hips up into him, until he breathed heavily and dug his fingers into Jim's ass demandingly.

Jim slid off Leo, landing on his side right next to him. “Fuck, you're so hot,” Jim said into Leo's ear.

Leo just looked at him coyly, cheeks flushing at the compliment. Leonard would not have called himself submissive in the bedroom, on the contrary, but after what he'd been through and all the self-hate he'd internalized, he didn't feel like himself anymore, and he was glad that Jim had taken the lead.

Jim's hand rubbed circles over Leo's chest, sliding lower and lower, until it reached the hem of the amazingly sticky towel still around his hips. Leo's stomach quivered as Jim sneaked his fingertips underneath it, teasing the sensitive skin right below it. Jim pressed his lips to Leo's jawline and pulled at the towel as he nuzzled into the side of Leonard's face. The towel came undone. Leo shivered as he was exposed to the cool air. Jim smiled against his cheek, the stubble prickling his lips. He looked down.

There was an inevitable stare of awe when Jim finally saw Leo's cock. Jim had known there was a very substantial hump there, but the entire, fully hard member was more than Jim had ever seen in person. Jim had always considered himself on the higher end of average, but Bones's dick was both longer _and_ thicker than his. This was... porn star material.

“I, uh...wow,” Jim uttered, both delighted and at a loss for words.

Leo smiled, but he was just waiting to hear the 'but'. Compliments were always nice to hear, but men usually tended to shy away from being on the receiving end of his large cock, especially on a one night stand like this. Who could blame them?

To Leo's surprise, after the initial shock, Jim practically begged to get fucked.

“Oh, I _need_ to feel you inside me...” Jim told the other man, as he leaned closer to kiss him again, reaching down for his inner thigh, then cupping Leo's balls in his palm. Leonard let out a low pitch rumble into Jim's mouth. Then Jim's hand drifted up higher and squeezed Leo's hard-on.

The touch sent red hot desire through Leonard who moaned and rocked his hips, propelling his cock into Jim's fist. Jim watched him use his hand for a few more strokes, enjoying Bones's sudden lack of restraint, then Jim let go, anxious to show himself off to Bones.

“Wanna see mine, now?” Jim asked playfully, his lips brushing on Leo's cheek. McCoy merely nodded, and he felt Jim's smile on his skin.

“Will you help me, then?” Jim asked, shifting away from McCoy so he could lay his head on the pillow. Leo rolled over and crawled between Jim's legs, his mind fogging with lust in anticipation.

Leonard licked his lips, hooked his fingers into Jim's underwear and pulled them down. Jim's cock came into view, springing up to lean against Jim's abs, long, hard and pink, its base surrounded by a pool of light brown hair. Jim's cock was as handsome and perfectly shaped as the man attached to it.

When Leo was done staring, he glanced at Jim, who was smirking smugly, arms folded behind his head. He raised one of his thick eyebrows in challenge.

Leo figured it was time to erase that self-satisfied smirk and show this kid how talented his hands were. He got rid of the unwanted boxers, and slunk away.

Leo didn't really want to step away from Jim, but he had to get up to get to his bag. He found condoms and a small tube of lube he didn't think he'd need in a million years. He turned back to the bed, where Jim lay, pumping his cock leisurely, confident smirk still plastered on his attractive face.

 _Shit_. It was the sexiest thing McCoy had seen in a long time and it stopped him in his tracks. He just stood there, wide eyed, wondering when he had become so damn lucky.

Jim nodded toward Leo's right hand, where he held the newly acquired goods. “Got plans for me there?”

Leo cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah,” he mumbled before climbing back onto the mattress. He dropped the condoms on the bed, but held on to the lube.

“You're not wasting any time, are you, Bones?”

McCoy nodded with a small smile, but his chest grew tighter. There was indeed no time to waste. One night of reprieve. One night with Jim. That was all he had.

He wedged himself between Jim's legs, ran a hand up and down his thigh, squeezing the defined muscles there.

“Did I mention I'm a doctor?” McCoy asked.

Jim raised both eyebrows in surprise. Jim hadn't asked that many questions about Leonard's past, and when he did, Bones had abruptly changed the subject.

“I'm a surgeon, actually,” McCoy added with a smirk of his own. “Steady hands...”

Leo flicked the bottle of lube open. Jim's fingers stilled on his erection as he watched Leonard's hands with interest through half-lidded eyes. Jim's smirk was gone, but his eyes were smoldering with lust. Bones was about to touch him, to get him ready to get fucked and his entire body was buzzing with excitement.

Leonard applied some lube to his fingers, then put down the bottle somewhere within reach. He shifted and slipped his hand along Jim's inner thigh, reaching under his balls. His fingertips massaged Jim's perineum, then drifted further down, smearing lube along the way, until he reached Jim's asshole. Jim gasped when he felt the cool gel.

Leo propped himself on his other arm and leaned down to kiss Jim's chest. He took a nipple between his lips and sucked lightly, drawing a soft moan from the young man as he rubbed small circles over Jim's hole.

Jim's fingers combed through Leo's damp hair, then pressed on the back of his head, prompting Leo to suck harder on his nipple. McCoy obliged him, then switched sides, this time biting the other hardening nub playfully. Jim moaned louder and rolled his hips. Leo looked down and saw that Jim had resumed jerking off as his asshole was caressed. More desire bloomed within McCoy, who almost didn't say anything about it. Why help Jim feel more pleased with himself?

“You're so fucking sexy...” Leonard breathed anyway against Jim's skin. He straightened up, pushed the back of Jim's thigh, widening his stance. He pressed a finger right inside Jim, without warning. It went in easily.

Jim keened and whimpered as Leonard prepared him with all the doctor skills at his disposal. He slipped another digit inside, slowly increasing the speed of his movements, letting the pads of his fingertips graze Jim's prostate more often, and more insistently as time went on.

A flush crept over Jim's cheeks and neck, as he fell apart in Bones's talented hands. He'd hoped Bones would come out of his shell, and now that he had, Jim knew he was _hooked_. The way Bones looked at him, with a blend of concentration and lust, made Jim feel hot all over.

“Shit...Bones, I'm going to...” Jim said hoarsely, and he let go of his cock, trying to rein in the pleasure that was gathering inside him.

“Keep going,” Leo demanded, getting a hold of Jim's wrist.

“But...” Jim tried to protest.

“You're young,” Leo stated, “you can go again. I'll make sure of it...” he promised.

Jim swallowed hard, but his lips showed the ghost of smile, indicating he liked the idea.

Leonard brought Jim's hand to his face and started to lick it, covering the palm with saliva, even sucking on a finger as Jim watched, biting his lower lip. When McCoy was satisfied, he put Jim's hand back over Jim's cock and Jim started jerking off again. The cool, slick palm felt heavenly on his hot dick and the fact that it was Bones's saliva on it sent a new spike of arousal through Jim.

Jim quickly lost track of time after that, he also lost track of how many fingers were sliding in and out of him. Between his own hand and Bones's, Jim didn't have a chance to last much longer. Bones was good at this, just as a doctor should be, and he hit Jim's prostate with amazing accuracy.

“Bones...” Jim moaned. As his hips started to stutter, his hand sped up on his cock, and he threw his head back into the pillow as he came. Leonard anchored Jim by the hip, struggling to keep his fingers moving in and out. He held his breath, his heart racing as he feasted his eyes on Jim's face in the throes of ecstasy.

Leo's cock throbbed empathically as Jim's body seized and relaxed in waves, the muscles of his ass clenching his fingers, thick lines of cum landing on Jim's stomach and chest. When Jim's orgasm had ebbed, Leo carefully removed his fingers, Jim groaning at the sensation.

“Fuck...” Jim cursed with a shuddered breath. He looked down at the mess he'd made, then at Bones. He let his head fall back, still panting, and chuckled, light headed and giddy. “Damn...”

McCoy chuckled and patted Jim's hip as he sat up, offering a box of tissues to Jim who took a few to wipe his torso. Leo opened the nightstand drawer and retrieved a small flask from it as Jim finished cleaning up. Once done, Jim rolled onto his side and curled his body around Bones's as best he could in search of heat. Leo took a sip of alcohol and offered the flask to Jim, who laughed softly and shook his head.

“Not ready to sit up yet,” he said shakily. He felt weak and limp, and sitting up for a swig of booze seemed like an incredibly ambitious endeavor. Bones smirked, took another pull, then bent down and leaned in closer to Jim.

Jim expected a kiss, but instead, Bones dribbled some bourbon right into his mouth. As soon as he figured out what Bones was doing, Jim parted his lips more, but it was already too late. The amber liquid had dripped messily over his lips and chin, and down his neck, and Bones was already chasing after the spilled bourbon with lips, tongue and teeth.

Jim groaned when he felt the sharp bite on his neck, but he turned his head the other way to give Bones more room. Leo noticed the goose bumps that broke all over Jim's over-sensitized skin. So Jim didn't mind a little pain with his pleasure? Leo could work with that. And he bit down harder, into Jim's shoulder this time.

“Mmm, yes...” Jim hissed, his body responding strongly to Bones taking charge. It turned Jim on beyond belief to feel how much Bones wanted him.

McCoy took another sip. This time Jim was ready for him. He swallowed what Bones gave him then let him suck on his tongue.

Leo rid himself of the flask to better share messy bourbon flavored kisses with Jim, who was so warm and pliable under him. The kid was obviously still basking in the afterglow. _Perfect_.

Leo stretched his whole body atop Jim's. Jim sighed, loving the weight of the other man pressing down on him. McCoy's erect member was still heavy between his legs, and Jim could feel it brush against his thigh.

Bones grabbed both of Jim's wrists and held them down above Jim's head. Jim didn't resist, he just lay there and let Bones do as he pleased. Leo nipped at Jim's throat, licked his collarbone. He sucked a bruise on his shoulder before returning his attention to Jim's lips, licking them teasingly with the tip of his tongue. Everything Bones did made Jim's groin tingle pleasantly, slowing bringing his cock back to life.

Bones let go of Jim's arms, shuffled off, and pushed Jim by the hip, turning him to his side. Leo groped Jim's ass cheeks for a long minute, then slid two fingers right down his cleft. It was still slippery from earlier and Jim crooned as Leo teased the sensitive area around his hole. Jim even reached back and spread his ass cheek to give Bones better access. The action made Leonard's cock throb.

Leo licked the shell of Jim's ear before whispering into it. “You love it, don't you?” There was just a touch of mockery in Bones's voice, and it made heat spread to Jim's face. The slight embarrassment aroused Kirk in a way that was totally new. He wanted Bones to treat him like the eager slut Jim knew he was.

“Yes, yes, I love it. You're driving me crazy, Bones. You can do anything to me,” Jim answered, letting any remaining shred of decorum slip away. He felt his cock stir again as Bones chuckled darkly in his ear, and Jim rolled his hips back into the man behind him shamelessly.

Leonard reached over Jim's hip and rubbed his palm over Jim's groin. Jim moaned as Bones's soft hand teased his hardening shaft and massaged his balls. Leonard's own cock ended up nestled between Jim ass cheeks.

McCoy slid his cock up and down the sheath of Jim's ass cheeks, breathing in Jim's ear, scraping his teeth on his skin, sometimes letting go of Jim's cock to feel up the young man's abs, his chest and pinch his nipples hard enough to make him mewl.

Unable to put it off any longer, Leonard whispered in Jim's ear. “Jim, I want you...”

Hearing Bones use his real name sent a thrill up Jim's spine.

“Then take me, Bones... Do it,” Jim pleaded, struck by how desperate he sounded. Jim wasn't in the habit of begging to be fucked, but Bones was turning him inside out.

McCoy found a condom and then the lube. Jim waited, his pulse quickening when he heard the packet being torn open and then, the tell-tale snap of the lube cap being shut. Jim could not see what Bones was doing behind him, but he could picture Leo smearing lube all over his big cock. Jim was about to turn to take a peek when he felt pressure on his hole. He held his breath as his body tensed.

“Shhh, relax,” Leonard said soothingly in Jim's neck. Something did push past Jim's ring of muscle, but it wasn't Bones's cock. No yet. Jim started to breathe again, and gave himself over to the wonderful, now familiar sensations Bones's fingers elicited.

Leonard kept talking in a low voice as he shoved more fingers inside Jim. He called Jim a good boy, told him how much he wanted him, told him how pretty he was. The words, and Bones's intoxicating deep voice, stirred more desire within Jim, who rotated his hips in time with Bones's fingers scissoring him open.

Then, Bones got quiet and slipped his fingers out. Jim grew still. Leonard looked down, guided the head of his cock between Jim's ass cheeks, nudging Jim's asshole in warning. He paused, kissed the back of Jim's shoulder then rocked his hips forward.

“Oh god. Fuck...” Jim uttered when he felt Bones's cock breaching his tight hole.

Bones had been very thorough when he prepared Jim, but it still hurt. The pain was slight compared to the pleasure that accompanied it, however. Jim welcomed the burn, the stretch, the feeling of fullness as they combined into a heady blend of sensations. Jim felt like he was being completely taken, and he gave himself over to it unguarded. He made sure to let out small yeses to let Bones know he wanted him to sink in deeper.

Leo let go of his cock as soon as it was deep enough into Jim's narrow canal and he grabbed Jim's hip before pushing further inside the deliciously tight heat, bit by bit. It'd been ages since he'd done this, and it felt amazing. _Jim_ felt amazing. Leonard groaned as he pushed the last remaining centimeters right inside Jim.

McCoy waited, loving the feeling of being fully sheathed as Jim quivered around his cock. Leo made Jim turn his head to kiss him sloppily, in a mess of tongues and lips. He wrapped his arm around Jim ribs and whispered in his ear, “You feel amazing, Jim.”

Jim hummed and threw his head back on Leo's shoulder before clenching his muscles around Leo's dick. Leonard moaned and chuckled. “Trying to tell me something?”

“Yeah. Move, you tease,” Jim said through a smile. Bones bit his shoulder and did as he was told; he moved. He went slowly, and carefully, Jim's walls hugging him as he slid in and out.

Jim's own cock filled in even more with each stroke. He felt an intense blast of heat radiating from his asshole being stretched that quickly spread to his groin, then to his chest and face. Soon, Jim's cock was rock hard, all over again.

Jim reached back. He grasped Bones's ass, just feeling the hard muscles flex as he drove into Jim. But soon, Jim was pushing and urging Leo to fuck him harder, and faster.

“Come on, Bones, fuck me. I won't break,” Jim begged, his fingers digging into Bones's ass cheek.

“Just remember you asked for it, darlin',” McCoy drawled before wrapping his arm around Jim's waist. He shifted carefully, flipping them over to their knees as he kept his cock buried deep inside Jim.

Once McCoy was kneeling behind Jim, he ran his hand down Jim's spine until he reached his shoulder blade. He pressed down on it, forcing Jim's cheek into the mattress as Leo held on to Jim's hip for purchase. Bones started rocking back and forth, just an inch or two each way, and Jim buried his face into the pillow, his loud moan muffled.

Leo wanted to hear all the sexy noises Jim made, so he grasped a handful of blond hair and pulled sideways. Jim groaned as his face was turned to the side, the harsh treatment making his cock jump between his legs.

“Let me hear you, Jim,” Leonard growled. Jim nodded in understanding and Bones released his hold on Jim's short hair.

McCoy increased the speed and depth of his strokes. Jim felt every bit of Bones's cock move inside him, eliciting an intoxicating blend of pleasure and pain.

Jim was pushing back into him, and Leo could see the muscles of Jim's shoulders and back ripple alluringly under his skin. Leonard came to a halt, Jim made an unhappy noise. Clearly, he didn't want Bones to stop. But Leo smacked Jim's ass with his palm, making the young man yelp. It took another slap before Jim got the message and started to fuck himself on McCoy's erection.

Leo leaned back a little to get a better view of his cock disappearing inside Jim's pink hole.

“Fuck yes,” Leo growled.

Jim heard him, and it spurred him on. He pushed off the mattress with both arms and let himself fall back onto Bones, taking his large cock to the hilt before rocking forward. He felt the whole length as he let it slide almost all the way out. Then he slammed back down and pulled off again, and again.

“Jesus...” Leo breathed, as he watched transfixed, Jim's hole swallowing him over and over. It was hard not to thrust back in time with Jim's movements, but he let the kid impale himself a few more times before going back to fucking him again.

“Do it, Bones. Take me,” Jim urged, his voice shaking with need.

McCoy grabbed Jim's left arm and folded it behind Jim's back into an effective arm lock. Jim groaned, but he smiled too, relishing the roughness. Bones pulled, twisting Jim's arm a little more. Jim had to let his face fall into the pillow to release some of the pressure, arching his back.

 _Fuck_. Leo was already feeling bolts of pleasure crackling up and down his spine and he gritted his teeth, straining to hold back his orgasm. He wanted to get Jim off first. He had promised.

“Touch yourself, Jim,” Bones ordered, his breath ragged as pleasure churned in his lower abdomen.

Jim moved his hand between his legs and wrapped his fingers around his leaking, neglected hard-on. Jim had never been treated this roughly in bed, and he got off on it. Leo watched the movements of Jim's arm as he jacked himself off, fast and full of purpose.

“Harder,” Jim panted needily, immobilized and feeling totally at Bones's mercy. “Use me,” he blurted out. He was surprised by his own words, but he didn't regret them. He meant it.

 _Use me._ The idea of Jim being his to use as he pleased nearly made McCoy come right then and there. He grunted and slammed into Jim with even more strength, his hips meeting Jim's ass with a slapping sound.

Leo released Jim's arm, digging his fingers into Jim's left hip. Then he reached underneath Jim, settling his hand over Jim's on his cock.

The touch made Jim moan so loudly, the neighbors probably heard him. He started to mumble nonsensically, his cheek still pressed to the pillow. Then he went absolutely silent as he felt his second climax coming on. The sound of his own blood pumping filled his ears, small white sparks appearing at the edge of his vision.

Jim's body went rigid, his asshole spasmed, and Jim's seed spilled over their joined fingers, dragging Leonard down in a spiral of pleasure, triggering his own devastating orgasm.

Leo growled, breathing harshly as he came hard. Pleasure flooded his senses, spreading to his every limb, all the way to his fingertips and toes. Each wave of pleasure made Bones snap his hips, and shove his pulsating cock into Jim's quivering asshole with shallow thrusts. Each thrust forced another moan from Jim's lips.

Leo's head was spinning and his legs shook underneath him from the strength of his climax. He knew it was a matter of time before his knees gave out and he'd crush Jim. McCoy let his cock slip out, then tumbled down into the mattress next to Jim who collapsed down with a small grunt, followed by a satisfied sigh.

They both lay there for a long minute, catching their breath, sweaty and spent.

“Wanna go again?” Jim mumbled groggily. He was only partially joking. He knew he'd never been so thoroughly fucked in his life and should be completely satiated, but there was still a flame burning inside his belly that hadn't been quelled. That was the effect Leonard McCoy had on him.

Leo merely huffed in response, looking over at Jim, who was sprawled next to him, cheeks flushed and blue eyes glazed over. How was it possible for Jim to look even more beautiful than before?

Leonard felt warm, the numbness he'd felt for weeks gone, and he was overtaken by the desire to reach out for Jim and hug him close, but he didn't do it. Jim beat him to it, resting his head on Bones's chest, arm draped over his middle. Leo pressed his nose into Jim's ruffled hair, inhaling his scent, pushing back the fear he'd never be able to enjoy this smell ever again after tonight.

Jim held on tighter and snuggled closer.

**

Leonard McCoy woke up with a start when the housekeeper knocked on one of the doors at the end of the hallway. He rubbed his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

It took a minute for him to remember where he was. A plain motel room in Iowa. He was on his way to California, from Georgia. After the fucking divorce that left him with almost nothing.

He was barely hung over, not nearly as much as he had planned on being when the night had still been young. Something, or rather, someone had put a dent in his drinking.

He rolled onto his back and looked fondly at the man by his side.

 _Jim_.

He was snoring softly, the white sheet pulled up to his hips, laying there like a treasure at the bottom of the sea, waiting to be found.

In the morning sun, the skin of his back was the inviting color of desert sand, dotted by beauty marks like many small oases Leo wanted to drink out of. His golden blond hair was mussed and his eyes were shut.

His eyes. Blue, like goddamn Southern summer skies. So bright, as if lit from the inside, by Jim's vitality and thirst for life.

The kid was like a gift from the Heavens.

Why was Jim here? Leo tried to understand what he'd done to deserve such wonders. He could not think of one good reason.

Had someone recently ripped Jim's heart out? Was he on the rebound, just out to feel something? Anything? Or was it good karma from a past life? Had he told Jim not to go to Pompeii that day? Leonard scoffed at the thought.

Last night had been the first time in months McCoy had really _wanted_ something, and now he had to leave the object of his desire behind. Soon the only proof that last night had really happened would be the bruise on Jim's shoulder. And that too would fade before long. Suddenly, there wasn't enough air in Leonard's lungs.

Maybe the universe had conspired to punish him, using Jim to hurt him, to lift him up high, then, just for kicks, let him fall. Break his neck. Break his heart.

The housekeeper was getting closer. Soon, she'd shatter any illusions Leo might still hold.

What was he to do? How could he hold on to this moment and preserve it? Should he fall to his knees and ask God to bless the whole street? Or should he just burn down the motel so no one else would ever get to sleep in this bed or enter this room?

Jim opened his eyes as the housekeeper knocked next door.

He looked at Leonard, whose hazel eyes were fixed on him, sad but still gorgeous, the center of their irises a stunning shade of ochre in the morning light.

Jim smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling cutely. Bones smiled back at him, the sadness still sharp in his beautiful eyes.

“Hey,” Leo said lamely.

“Hey,” Jim echoed, smile widening at the sound of Bones's voice, heat washing through him at the roughness in it. The flame was still burning.

“They're gonna kick us out...” Leo said, defeated.

“Stay another night then,” Jim replied.

“Want me to?” Leo asked, stunned.

Jim nodded, crawled closer and threw his arm over Leo's waist, hand curling over his slender hip. “Hell yes.”

Leonard exhaled softly. The hole in his chest didn't feel as big or as deep, suddenly. He extended a hand and petted Jim's unruly hair. Jim closed his eyes and hummed. They stayed like this for long minutes, silent.

The housekeeper knocked again. Not at Leo's door, but the one after them. She skipped them? Leo frowned. “What the hell?”

Jim snuffled in his ear. “Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you,” he said, groggily.

“What?”

“I already paid for a second night.”

“What? When?”

“Last night, when you were in the shower. I used your PADD.”

“You...”

“Don't worry. I used my own credits.”

“But my PADD is password protected.” Leo wasn't too worried about his money, but he was curious to know how the hell Jim had gotten past the security.

Jim shrugged. “I'm the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest.”

Leonard relaxed and chuckled.

“So you'll stay? Right?” Jim asked, his expression hopeful.

“Sure. Anything for you, Jim,” Leonard answered.

For the first time in ages, McCoy wondered. Could he?

Could Leonard fall in love again?

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this fic is loosely based on a song by Richard Desjardins “Tu m'aimes-tu?” The song is about a man who wakes up the morning after a one night stand, marvels at the beauty of the woman he slept with and tries and fails to understand why she spent the night with him.


End file.
